


In ways that we are similar.

by hayashii



Category: Gintama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Let me know if I'm missing any tags, M/M, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, probably not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayashii/pseuds/hayashii
Summary: They were quiet in the nights so they could hear each other's heartbeats.---Fluffy and not so fluffy drabbles of Gintoki and Hijikata's (romantic) life.





	1. Chapter 1

**In ways that we are similar.**

[1]  
  
Gintoki was thinner than usual. Undernourished would be another way to say it. Hijikata held the pale wrist with one hand, the middle finger and thumb wrapping around the circumference. Last month there was at least a couple millimeter gap between the tips of his finger. But now, they touched with ease, allowing a firm grasp. It was not like his fingers grew longer, right? (And of course, Hijikata realized doing odd-jobs to support a family of three was not viable.)

He finally laid back down next to the silver haired man after a few moment of contemplation. The glow of Kabuki district nightlife created a dim lighting through the window, faintly illuminating the two figures in the room. Hijikata took this moment to lightly run his fingers through the silvery hair, relishing the fact that Gintoki was too asleep to realize his hair was being brushed.

Within the first few months of their relationship, Hijikata discovered Gintoki’s pet peeve of anyone getting close to his hair. Though he did allow his Yorozuya employees and Hijikata be the only the exception to the _no-touching-the-hair_ rule, he did it with an annoyed demeanor. Pleased at the occasion, Hijikata let out a subtle chuckle. The locks were soft and feathery, reminiscent of a Persian cat.

“Eat something other than sugar, yeah?” Hijikata whispered after a while.  
  
“Then you eat something other than mayonnaise.”  
  
Startled by the comment, Hijikata promptly removed his hand from the other's hair. “You were awake? S-since when?”  
  
“When you grabbed my wrist.” Gintoki peeked open an eye, a dull maroon in the faint light. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Hijikata’s waist, pulling him inwards. “Look at you. Should a policeman be growing lighter like this? You got that decent canteen food from stolen tax-money, so why? You haven’t been eating, haven’t you?”  
  
Hijikata pushed Gintoki away with a huff, “Damn, you’re like a noisy mom who insists that their kid eat one bite of rice before they run out the door for school.”  
  
“But answer me. You haven’t been eating, haven’t you?”  
  
He sighs, “No. But it’s only because there has been too many cases lately. But you’ve been only living off of sweets too.”  
  
“I’ll make something for tomorrow’s breakfast. The kids are gone for the entire weekend. And since you brought groceries. I didn’t get a chance to look at them, but what did you bring?”  
  
“Uh, just random stuff. Mayonnaise, salmon, carrots, green onions, lettuce… mayonnaise.”  
  
Gintoki sighed, “So miso soup and--”  
  
“Ah, I got tofu and wakame too.”  
  
“--grilled salmon. Or want me to make fried rice?”  
  
“No, whatever you make is fine.”

They drifted to sleep mid-conversation, comfortable in the warmth of each other.  
  
It was morning, as proven from the stream of sunlight that hit the room and the sound of birds chirping. Hijikata felt around with his hands for _something_ , but instead woke up to an empty, chilled futon and the pleasant sound of sizzling from the kitchen. He walked past the table set for two. He went into the kitchen with the intention of wrapping his arms around Gintoki, but he stopped short and opted to just stand close behind (awkwardly). He still felt hesitant about the lovey-dovey couple stuff.

But at this proximity, Hijikata was able to catch a waft of strawberry shampoo, the scent of steamed rice, and smoke. Gintoki noticed the other’s presence and leaned backward for contact, invitingly.  
  
“Good morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

The first time they shared the same sleep space was at a love hotel. It was a decent hotel with a modest exterior, with only the sign, “Ai House,” being the tell-tale sign of it being a hotel catering towards adult purposes. They had intentionally met at the outskirts of Kabuki district, where they knew no one and, hopefully, no one knew of them. At the expense of Hijikata’s money, they spent the night, collapsed onto the sheets, and crashed straight into sleep.

They woke up to the first sound of the morning crow and both were startled to find the other awake.

“I thought you slept all day you lazy bastard.”

“And I thought today was your day off, police bastard.” Gintoki countered, feeling a little insulted.

“Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

They proceeded to punch, kick, and roll around in bed before coming to a panting rest shoulder-to-shoulder.. Hijikata made a grabbing motion for the Mayoboro packet that was on his original side of the bed (they had switched sides as a result of the brief scuffle). Gintoki reached at the nightstand next to him and handed Hijikata the mayonnaise-shaped lighter along with the cigarette packet.

“It’s a habit. We wake up at dawn at the barracks.” Hijikata stated as he lit up a cigarette. They watched the smoke rise up to the ceiling of the hotel room, before dissipating in the breeze of the air conditioner. Gintoki pried the cigarette out of Hijikata’s fingers, gently to avoid dropping ash onto the sheets. He then took a drag and exhaled.

He gave the cigarette back along with an ashtray from the nightstand to catch the falling ash, “Here.”

“Thanks.” Hijikata resumed smoking, “I would like to sleep in, ya’know?”

“For me… I used to always wake up early in the past. I only do it now in places I’m not familiar in.”

“Why did you have to wake up early?”

“The war.” Gintoki replied with a somber tone. “We had to get the jump on the enemy before they got us. And even now, I--”

He fell quiet after realizing the drop in the mood of the room. _Let’s not talk about that,_  he thought.Today was not the day to talk about a bad piece from the past, they each concluded.

Hijikata stubbed out his cigarette on the ashtray and placed it on the nightstand closest to him. He rolled back to face Gintoki.

“Alright, today’s my day off so I deserve to sleep the whole day away. Good night.” He closed his eyes and tossed the sheets over his head to block out the sunlight creeping in between the window blinds.

“I think we have to leave in two hours. At eight, right?”

A muffled voice came from the blanket, “Screw it, I’ll pay for the overstay fees.”

Gintoki burrowed into the sheets and closer to Hijikata in response. At least there was one thing that felt familiar here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos! I really appreciate them. Please send any prompts my way and I will see you in the next update.


	3. Chapter 3

[3]

“I honestly don’t care about what kind of sword it is as long it cuts well.”

“And that’s why a cursed sword took over your body and made you into a worthless otaku. If something like that happens again.” Gintoki's voice dropped dangerously to a whisper, “I’ll dump you.”

Hijikata warily looked at him for a long second. Yes, it had been a pain in the ass to deal with the cowardly Toshi. But would Gintoki really give up on his significant other over an inconvenience?

… Actually, maybe.

Keeping the warning in mind, Hijikata turned back towards the selection of swords laid out for him. It had been a while since he had requested for a new katana. He picked one up. “This one then?”

“Uh. Let me see.” Gintoki took it from Hijikata and turned the blade over, moving it from hand to hand. He looked at it up and down before giving it back to Hijikata, “Looks and feels machine-made. It’s becoming a popular method of creating katanas, since there are less swordsmiths now-a-days. But the polish is bad, so it’s not sharp as you hope it is. And the balance might throw you off.”

Hijikata nodded, surprised by the thorough analysis. He had to hand it to the silver samurai: The man had spent countless years observing, training, and using the sword. He was well-versed in the weaponry and their art. The vice commander, on the other hand, had spent his entire life simply picking up the next weapon he could find on the ground to get through that day. He never found the need to appreciate the blade as long as it could slice through flesh and bone.

He picked up another sword. This one felt good in his hand. It must be a high-quality blade created by a well-known swordsmith.

But instead, Gintoki immediately blurted out, “Looks cursed. Set it down.”

Hijikata glared at him, “You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

“No, can’t you see that ominous aura around it? Put it down.”

Hijikata, not buying the explanation, grudgingly brought the sword down to the stand it belonged to. Then brought it back up. He did this a couple more times.

Slowly, he turned to Gintoki with a look of dread. “I-I can’t let go.”

Gintoki stared down at Hijikata. The officer felt a overwhelming sense of apprehension under those dead, _dead_ burgundy eyes. Eyes that looked drained of all hope and expectations for the Shinsengumi Vice-Commander. Eyes that once gazed longingly at his lover with subtle admiration. Now they were eyes that were void of affection and the only remaining emotion was contempt.

They looked at each other for a long while before Gintoki turned around and walked away.

“Goodbye.”

“W-wait! Yorozuya! Hey! Gintoki!” Hijikata chased after the samurai, katana in hand, “Gin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Gintoki's expression in the end was, "I'm tired of your bullshit." I wanted to write it in a more... eloquent way, but did I pull it off? Would it have been more effective for me to write out, "I'm tired of your bullshit"? Thanks in advance for your feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

[4]

Hijikata felt himself slowly pulled out of a dream. Before he even opened his eyes, he knew it was Gintoki’s restless sleep that woke him up. Though Hijikata was a light sleeper, he had developed the ability to sleep through a few kicks or back-breaking hugs. But not this, whatever that had interrupted his sleep.

Groggily, he squinted at the clock, “God damn it Gintoki, it’s… what, 3:48 a.m? Can’t you just--”

He turned to the other person and it finally registered it was not just another tossing and turning typical to the samurai.

Gintoki kicked his leg violently, tossing the blanket a foot high into the air, “I didn’t--!”

“Gintoki?” It was a nightmare. “Hey, Gintoki?”

Hijikata reached out a hand to shake Gintoki’s shoulder.

“Wake up, Gin.” Hijikata’s voice was deep and rumbly, heavy with sleep, “It’s a nightmare, wake up.”

“Nng, I’m--Don’t.” Gintoki groaned, “Let go…!”

Hijikata removed his hand, worried he had made the situation worse. He instead noticed Gintoki clawing his nail into his wrist. They were short and dull, so thankfully, they didn’t break the skin. But with his absurd strength, he was leaving bruising marks.

“Hey, you’re hurting yourself.” Hijikata pried the hand off, rubbing the affected area, gently thumbing the purpling spots.

Gintoki let out a choked sob, then quieted down. Hijikata took this moment to hold him in a cradle; he let Gintoki lean against him as he wrapped his arms around him.

Hijikata hummed a random jingle from a commercial that had been stuck in his head. He slowly rocked side-to-side, like a boat on a gentle wave. After dabbing the cold sweat off with the sleeve of his yukata, he pressed his forehead to Gintoki’s. Warm, but not dangerously. The inkling suspicion of Gintoki having a fever vanished with this confirmation.

The humming continued. He tried for a moment to hum a simple lullaby he heard a mother sing to her baby. While on one of his patrols, he had seen them hover in front of a restaurant as the mother coaxed the child to sleep.

But it felt stupid, so Hijikata went back to the jingle he had. Lullabies had no meaning to them, it was simply an obsolete piece from the childhood they never had.

He smoothed out the growing frown on Gintoki’s face with his finger, and with the skin no longer wrinkled, Hijikata was satisfied and lowered themselves back on to the futon.

This was enough for them.

In the morning, Gintoki and Hijikata would eat breakfast with the T.V. on in the background. Gintoki perked up at the sound of the mayonnaise commercial.

“Sounds familiar,” he said in between bites of rice and egg. 

“I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (My kink is when someone comforts their loved one after they have a nightmare.)
> 
> I'm slowly draining of drabble ideas, so I decided to start writing fanfic with actual plots. One is a "stuck in a virtual reality game" idea (I know it's similar to SAO, but I wouldn't take it the direction they went), but the other is a Bakemonogatari (heavily) influenced story where Gintoki is a (recently bitten) vampire and Hijikata tries to help (but lmao there's a twist, ofc). 
> 
> I had one more where it's a Soul Eater inspired story where it's Shinpachi's POV and he recounts the lively school days of his fellow weapon and meister classmates, especially focusing on Gintoki, who is a bokuto, and his meister, Hijikata (AND OF COURSE THERE'S A TWIST.) And another one where it's the K-drama Goblin inspired story, where Hijikata gets help from a silver-haired man (If you know Goblin story, then you'd know what role Gintoki plays).
> 
> (I think I'm obsessed with this shipping?) If you let me know which one sounds the most interesting, I'll probably feel more motivated to finish it. Thanks in advance!


	5. Chapter 5

[5]

“Looks good on you.” Hijikata looked the silver haired man up and down. The light blue yukata with the full traditional white wave patterns had been a gift from the former.

It was less tacky, as Hijikata had stated, than the regular white yukata Gintoki had draped over his body during the day. While Gintoki’s normal, everyday wear yukata had only the minimal designs on the sleeves and hem, this one was a a full patterned garment.

Gintoki smoothed the cool cotton fabric out with his hands. “Yea, thanks.” Who knew a single garment would transform even this NEET of a samurai into a sophisticated young man.

Hijikata glanced around, “I gotta go back soon to patrol. Enjoy the festival, don’t waste the money in one go, use it wisely.”

“Okay mom.”

Hijikata felt irritation prickle up, “I’m not!”

“Haha, just kidding.” Gintoki smiled warmly.

Hijikata blushed, then remembered something, “… But will you be alright? The fireworks will start soon.”

He remembered their first firework viewing and how Gintoki flinched with each thundering boom. He remembered Gintoki’s steeled expression as he stared into the distant. Now, Hijikata was tempted to report in late for patrol just to stay with his partner through the firework show at least.

A hand reached up. Hijikata froze as Gintoki leaned forward to his face. Their lips meet and the entire world bursts into lights and colors. Everything popped and fizzled; both the physical world and Hijikata’s mind. After a brief eternity, they part.

“I should be alright now. And the kids are nearby.” Gintoki whispered over the booms of the firework. “But I’ll see you later tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! I've been writing other works after everyone's wonderful encouragement and finally relaxing after school ended. This chapter was inspired by both Gintama's official art (the ones where Gintoki is wearing a yukata), and a HijiGin fan art that I can not find for the life of me. But anyways, thank you all again for feedback and kudos, I'll see you all soon!


	6. Chapter 6

[6]

Hijikata slapped on the gauze with a heavy hand, causing Gintoki to wail in pain, “Fuck, that _hurts_! Do you always treat your officers like this?”

“No.” The vice-commander does decide to be gentler with the next wound, a shallow stab wound. But bitterness seeps into the tone of his voice, “But they’re not stupid like you.”

Insulted, Gintoki pushed back, “Oh ho, how so?”

“Like, they actually fall back or retreat when I tell them to do so.” Hijikata grumbled, “And they don’t go throwing their lives away, because they know that they’re valuable.”

Gintoki went quiet, letting Hijikata make short work on his wounds, albeit a bit roughly.

“There.” Hijikata gave one last slap on Gintoki’s back and flopped backwards onto the tatami. “Be grateful, dumbass.”

The room was suffocatingly quiet. The Shinsengumi barrack was always quiet like this. Gintoki didn’t like it. It felt like the quiet before a battle; everyone always tense, wound up, and ready to charge at any moment.

“I…”

“Whatever.” Hijikata said, “I know it’s hard for you to say it.”

“No, I’m sorry I made you worry.” Gintoki scratched his head with his hand. His shoulders felt sore from the muscle strain. “And… thanks.”

The vice-commander peered at the samurai and snorted. “As long as you understand.”

Gintoki look behind him and see Hijikata no longer glaring at him:  _You have been forgiven_.

He smiles and tenderly lays down next to the officer, feeling at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Eniell for this prompt! I've been busy with school, but I wanted to update with another very short drabble. Have a good day everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the marriage arc.

[7]

“I’m home!” Hijikata yelled from the front door. The door swung shut behind him as he took off his shoes in the foyer. He heard a  _ welcome back _ in the distance. Even before taking the few steps in the apartment, he was wrestling his tie off and was crashing into the sofa, briefcase long forgotten at the entrance.

Gintoki poked his head out around the corner.

“How was work?” Gintoki asked and Hijikata sighed deeply in reply. “Sounds rough already.”

“Damn right.” Hijikata groaned, his arm over his eyes, “Just interviews after interviews with the witness of this case. There was this one witness in particular is just…  _ god damn _ . Literally every single answers were, ‘I don’t know’ and ‘Um.’ We spent three hours with them.”

Gintoki pulled the pink plaid apron off his neck and tossed it on a dining chair. He then sat on the floor next to the sofa, his face close to Hijikata’s. “Sounds like one of my student.”

Hijikata chuckled, still with eyes closed. There it was, the smell of warm baked goods coming from Gintoki. He had been in the kitchen for a while and Hijikata just now realized how hungry he had been. “How was your day anyways?”

“Oh, fun. Kids are brats as always. They have those ‘Future Plans’ worksheets and one of them wrote, ‘Become sensei’s husband.’” Gintoki made a disgusted face, “These kids are barely seventeen and what am I, thirty-four?.”

“Well, too bad for them because--” Hijikata sat up, “Oh shit, hang on.”

Gintoki watched as Hijikata grab the briefcase from the foyer and fished out an envelope sized box. “What?”

He brings it back to the sofa, reaches in and pulls out a small box. He gives it to Gintoki. It was a black gift box, like the ones he had seen from jewelry stores.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

Gintoki took the top lid and pulled it off, revealing two silver rings, each with a necklace chain through them.

“Happy fifth anniversary.”

“Damn.” Gintoki took one of the necklace and held it up to see the ring spin around, glinting by the living room light. “Damn.” He can’t form the words to say how pretty it was.

“Let me put it on for you?”

“Yea.” Gintoki turned his back towards Hijikata. He felt the brush of the fingers and cold metal on his neck, and couldn’t help but feel the flutter of feelings. Once done, he asked, “You too?”

He returned the favor. And then the two sat, admiring each other’s ring. “Since we never got wedding bands, I thought, it would be nice. And we’re not the types to be wearing rings in the first place.”

“It’s really nice actually.” Gintoki turned the ring around in his fingers. Upon closer inspection, it said… “Our marriage date?”

“Yea.”

“Wait, is gay marriage legal in Japan?”

“I mean, with the Amantos and human marriages that happens, that’s interspecies marriage, so why not same-sex marriage? So yes.”

“Wait. Amanto?” Gintoki was abruptly taken out of that world and back in his futon. It was a dream.

He felt at his neck for the necklace, but felt none. So it was a dream. It was such a realistic dream. It was such a pleasant dream.

Gintoki sighed and rolled over, feeling the loneliness of the empty futon ever deeper. Hijikata had not been around for days, and the cold of the room was evident for that. Gintoki burrowed himself back into the comforter, hoping that he’ll return to that warm dream.

He never did.


	8. Chapter 8

[8]

“What do you think of our relationship?” Gintoki asked and Hijikata stopped slicing at his pork cutlet and looked up.

“What brings this up?”

“Nothing… Just, I was wondering where it was going.” Gintoki looked out the window. Now this was awkward. It was already strange that Gintoki had suddenly suggested a lunch together, but this was very out of character for him.

Hijikata puts the fork and knife down, bringing his hands together in front of him. “Did something happen?” 

“No. But, I thought it was time for us to talk about it.” Gintoki recalled that dream. That stupidly-domestic dream was still in his mind. He feared that Hijikata would simply laugh and brush off the idea. Maybe Gintoki was expecting too much at this point. Somewhere in his mind, he thinks that he should just be grateful for what he has right now.

After a long period of silence of Gintoki looking out the window and Hijikata staring intensely at Gintoki’s side-profile, Hijikata spoke quietly, “You’re… breaking up with me.”

Gintoki whips back to look at Hijikata, whose face looked pale and drained, “What!”

“Is this what’s happening? Why you said we should talk?”

He bolted up from his seat and screamed, “No! Idiot!” This was  _ not  _ the conversation he wanted to have, god damn it!

“Then what!” Hijikata stood up as well in response, not willing to let Gintoki stare down at him. “What else would you ever talk about!”

He screamed, “I was going to ask you if you wanted to marry me!” And the entire restaurant went quiet. They blushed fiercely when the waitress came to their table to ask them to quiet down or they would be kicked out. The two apologized and sat back down, letting the awkwardness reign again.

“Ma… Marriage,” Hijikata had trouble getting the words out, “Is that what this was all about?” He coughed, his face still a fierce blush. 

Gintoki was flabbergasted. “ _ What this was all about _ ? I was worried you were gonna laugh in my face for trying to play house with you!” 

“So is this a proposal?” Hijikata seemed relieved. He had feared that there would be a conversation of ending the relationship. The two had went for two months without even seeing each other. Might as well call this a long distance relationship.

_ Out of sight, out of mind _ , was what Kondo told him,  _ Which is why I must always be with Otae-san so she never forgets me. _

Okay, maybe the last part of what he had said was creepy, but the former was true. With all the craziness that happened in the Yorozuya’s life, it wouldn’t be unrealistic if Hijikata was forgotten. Heck, he was a side-character that only showed up if there was anything Shinsengumi-related!

“No, I’m not getting down on one knee to propose to you.” Gintoki dead-panned and Hijikata scowled.

“Neither am I.” Hijikata retorted. Then he looked straight into Gintoki’s eyes and asked, “But I would not mind if, we did marry. And lived together.”

“And the tax benefits.” Gintoki whispered. Hijikata nodded, his heart was racing in his chest, anticipating the next words out of Gintoki’s mouth, “Would you marry me, Hijikata?”

“Yea. But you don’t even pay tax.” They both laugh, as the rest of the restaurant tried to eavesdrop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here.

[9]

Kondo suggested a full-blown wedding along with his blessing. Sougo agreed, as long as Hijikata wore a bridal dress.

He denied all the suggestions and simply showed everyone in the room a marriage registration form, ready to be turned in at the city hall. Kagura objected only because she did not want to be ‘step-siblings’ with Sougo - Otherwise, she accepted her second Earth papi, third papi overall. The two "brats" are now wrestling outside.

Shinpachi observed the entire situation with an amused look. Never had he expected his boss and the demon vice-commander of the Shinsengumi would marry. Nor had he known that they were in a relationship until a couple months ago.

In Japan, the laws did not recognise married couples with different last names:

“Which sounds better, Toshirou Sakata or Gintoki Hijikata.”

“People already call me Hijikata on a day to day basis.” Hijikata said. “For convenience, it would be better to have you change.”

 _Gintoki Hijikata_. It had a nice ring to it.

“Yea, sounds good.” Gintoki smiled, “I’d prefer that, actually.”

Gintoki was finally letting go of those old, scarred battlefields that he had been named after. _The once prosperous rice paddies_ , Shoyo had said, _now just a graveyard of samurais._ _A ‘Sakata.’_

They met up in front of the city hall and came out as newlyweds. They spent the rest of the day enjoying the day off - Hijikata watching the T.V. while Gintoki read the latest Jump. Nothing much had changed except for some words signed and stamped on a document. It, the marriage certificate, would be kept in the second drawer of Gintoki’s desk.

Gintoki guessed that dreams would always be dreams. But if this was the closest it would get to, then this would be fine. And maybe, one day he would tell Hijikata - no, Toshirou about it. And he would be laughed at in the face because he would most likely be told, _You, a high school teacher?_

But that’s fine. This, everything, was perfect as it was.

They eventually fell asleep on each other. Shinpachi came in and  discreetly took a picture on his cellphone. Gintoki would wake up because of the flash and then proceed to chase Shinpachi around the house demanding the picture to be erased.

“No way, we need at least one wedding photo!”

Gintoki gave up and returned to Toshirou, who had been only pretending to be sleeping the past five minutes, when Gintoki was chasing Shinpachi.

“What, got our photo taken?”

“Yea.” Gintoki placed his head back onto Toshirou's shoulder.

“You get used to it with Sougo.” Toshirou said. “Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams.” He replied, and the two promptly went back to their nap.

And these were the ways that they were similar to one another.

- _fin_ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for seeing this through to the end. I've written a lot of fanfics before, but never really "completed" a multi-chapter one.
> 
> If you ever want to chat with me, then feel free to see me over at itoriin.tumblr.com or @itoriin over at twitter. I've been really inactive, but with this semester being super chill, I'm hoping to post some art again.
> 
> I've noticed that Gintama's AO3 page has been slow at times, and honestly, 50% of the reason why I got into Gintama (and stayed) was thanks to the fandom and the fan work. I hope to post frequently here to maybe contribute to keeping this place alive? So yea, see you around.


End file.
